The present invention relates to a method of communication and more particularly, to a method of single frequency channel communication.
As generally known in the technical field of telecommunication, no matter in a wired or a wireless telecommunication system, when a transmitter in the telecommunication system sends analog or digital signals over a transmission medium or through the air to a receiver of the telecommunication system, an electronic switching system is needed for the telecommunication system to establish a communication channel for both message senders. However, when the working load of an electronic switching system reaches its maximal capability for processing incoming and outgoing signals, telecommunication congestion will thus arise, causing inconvenience to the message senders.
On the other side, cost of the electronic switching system combined with other communication equipment and electronic instruments is so expensive that telephone companies can not increase the electronic switch systems without a limitation. And, without increasing the electronic switching systems, there is still a problem of the communication congestion yet to be solved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method which can be applied to a communication system including mobile phones, and communication transmitting stations without the electronic switching system for message senders to communicate with each other without the telecommunication congestion due to the electronic switching system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method which can be applied to a communication system including mobile phones, and communication transmitting stations without the electronic switching system for message senders to input a message including an identification number with an area code of the message sender, an identification number with an area code of the message receiver, and communication information.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method which can be applied to a communication system including mobile phones, and communication transmitting stations without the electronic switching system, wherein after a communication transmitting station receives a signal from a mobile phone, the signal transmitted from the mobile phone is processed and amplified by the communication transmitting station, and then, the signal is directly transmitted to a mobile phone or to another communication transmitting station for another mobile phone to receive the signal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method which can be applied to a communication system including mobile phones, and communication transmitting stations without the electronic switching system, wherein the mobile phones transmit signals including information of an identification number with an area code of the message sender, an identification number with an area code of the message receiver, and communication information.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method which can be applied to a communication system including mobile phones, and communication transmitting stations without the electronic switching system, wherein mobile phones can receive and process signals transmitted from communication transmitting stations.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a method which can be applied to a communication system including mobile phones, and communication transmitting stations without the electronic switching system, wherein a message sender can use a mobile phone to input a message, and the input way can be voice input or characters input.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objectives of this invention, a new method for single frequency channel communication applied to a communication system including mobile phones, and communication transmitting stations without the electronic switching system to avoid communication congestion.
Different areas are divided into different communication areas with different area code, and, then a communication transmitting station is located inside each of communication areas for processing and amplifying signals without using the electronic switching system. Signals can be transmitted and exchanged between communication transmitting stations in different communication areas. There is a certain communication range for each communication transmitting station. For two neighboring communication transmitting stations, a portion of the certain communication range of each communication transmitting station would be overlapped. In the overlapped communication range, a communication transmitting station would process and amplify a signal which has the same area code as that of a communication area in which the communication transmitting station is located. And a communication transmitting station would not process and amplify a signal which has a different area code different from that of the communication area in which the communication transmitting station is located.
A magnitude of a signal transmitted from a mobile phone inside a communication area is just enough for communication transmitting station located in the same communication area to process and amplify the signal. The signal is converted from a message including an identification number with an area code of the message sender, an identification number with an area code of the message receiver, and communication information, and a way of the message input can be voice input or characters input. After being processed and amplified by a communication transmitting station, the signal is directly transmitted from the communication transmitting station to a mobile phone inside the same communication area or transmitted to another communication transmitting station depending on the area code of the message receiver.
When a message sender in a communication area wants to communicate with message receiver by a mobile phone, the message sender can use the mobile phone to input a message including an identification number with an area code of the message sender, an identification number with an area code of the message receiver, and communication information, wherein a way of the message input can be voice input or characters input. And the message is converted into a signal, and then, the signal is transmitted in a single frequency wireless communication way to the communication transmitting station of the communication area where the message sender lives. After the communication transmitting station, which is located in the communication area where the message sender lives, receives the message, the signal is processed and amplified. If the message sender and the message receiver are located in the same communication area, it means that the area code of the message sender and that of the message receiver are the same. And the signal is directly transmitted from the communication transmitting station to the mobile phone of the message receiver. If the message sender and the message receiver are located in different communication areas, it means that the area code of the message sender and that of the message receiver are different. Firstly, the signal is transmitted from the communication transmitting station to another communication transmitting station located in the communication area where the message receivers lives, and then, after the signal is processed and amplified by the another communication transmitting station, the signal is transmitted to the mobile phone of the message receiver. The message receiver can determine whether he would communicate with the message sender. And the message receiver can use the same way to send a message which can be converted into a signal to the message sender. By applying this method, message senders can communicate with one another without communication congestion of the electronic switching system.
Compared with the prior art using the electronic switching systems, the new method has an advantage of eliminating the cost of the electronic switching system combined with other communication equipment and electronic instruments. And the new method in communication system without the electronic switching system can let message senders communicate with each other without communication congestion caused by an overload working of the electronic switching system.